OneShot l El significado de aquel adiós
by Aurora F
Summary: Esta historia explica los sentimientos de Sasuke cuando se fue. Trata de ver de una manera más profunda el significado de aquella partida. Su desición no fue fácil y menos si como consecuencia tenía que lástimar a las personas más importantes para él...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: A mi siempre me quedó la duda de los pensamientos de Sasuke cuando se fue, por eso quise ponerme en el lugar de él y sentir todo su dolor, confusión y odio.

Me tomó varios días hacerlo e implicó un gran trabajo ya que hacer lo que sucedió en el anime/manga a una historia narrada fue algo que me hizo pensar un poco.

Ya para no aburrirlos más aquí se los dejo ^^

PD: Esta historia me la imaginé cuando escuche la canción "chill"-The Rasmus que también habla de una salida silenciosa. NO es un song fic pero escucharla mientras escribía hacia fluir rápidamente las palabras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**El significado de aquel adiós.**

Era de noche, la mayoría de los aldeanos en Konoha ya dormían placidamente en espera del nuevo día. Las calles se veían vacías y hundidas en la melancolía del día transcurrido. Algunas siluetas fugaces aún transitando entre las frías avenidas reflejando en sus pies el cansancio del agetreo de sus vidas.

La hermosa aldea se veía iluminada por los silenciosos faros de luz y por una hermosa y gigantesca Luna Llena digna de causar un caos en las aguas del mar. Cualquiera podría caer hipnotizado por la autoridad que reflejaba en los cielos. Las opacas estrellas quedaron desplazadas y parecían pequeños soldados que querían cuidar de ella como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

Sasuke observaba el espectáculo nocturno desde su ventana abierta de par en par, sus viejas cortinas y su cabello negro se movían en sincronía con el viento. Un sentimiento de inferioridad le había causado insomnio. Su mirada reflejaba mucho dolor, frustración y odio, sentimientos muy difíciles de afrontar para un joven y solitario chico que necesitaba un poco de comprensión.  
Aquél día había sido el peor de toda su vida y miles de ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza.

No podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo y rival se había hecho más fuerte que él en tan poco tiempo. Aquél payaso que nadie tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera él, lo había derrotado. "Al nivel que estoy nunca podré llevar a cabo mi venganza". Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Se sentía impotente y débil. Alguien tan orgulloso como él odiaba sentirse así.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de la brillante Luna que trataba de gritarle en su lenguaje que no se fuera. Ella al igual que él mantenía una cara de tristeza y horror al escuchar todo lo que Sasuke pensaba. Cuando él recordo la propuesta que le había hecho Orochimaru la Luna ya no quiso escuchar más y se escondió detras de unas nubes nocturnas.

Siguió pensando varios minutos más hasta que su cara tomó una expresión desafiante. Se retiró de su ventana al ver que su única compañera seguía sin dar la cara. Miró la foto que conservaba del equipó 7 y temiendo lastimar a sus amigos sólo la recostó en la mesa y tomó la fuerte decisión de dejar Konoha en busca de más poder. Estaba conciente de que su vida cambiaría por completo y de que sería tachado de traidor pero decidió no tomar en cuenta el que dirán, no quería seguir sintiéndose fracasado. Tampoco conocía las verdaderas intenciones de aquel "hombre" pero cegado por su sed de venganza no razonaba del todo.

Tomó un sencillo morral y comenzó a guardar algo de ropa sin dejar de preocuparse por sus amigos. Les había tomado un cariño especial, sobre todo a Naruto. Pensaba que tal vez debería despedirse de ellos ya que iban a ser parte de su pasado desde aquella noche pero ... no quería lastimarlos. "Juro que algún día regresaré..." se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía la foto de su equipo arrumbada en la mesa, " ... y cuando llegue ese día les explicaré el por qué de mi partida... Por favor no me odien.". Ese era su más grande miedo.

Sasuke siempre había escondido sus sentimientos por lo que aquella noche no aguantó más, el odio hacia su hermano floreció más firme que nunca y quería salir. Se había reprimido a sí mismo por mucho tiempo para no salir en busca de aquél que le había causado tanta desdicha, ganas nunca le faltaron, lo que le hacía falta era más poder. En el último encuentro que tuvieron su desventaja fue más que clara. No le pudo hacer ni un rasguño y todavía para arruinar más la situación la persona que siempre había considerado inferior a él lo había derrotado.

Estas frustraciones se juntaron esa noche con más fuerza y, el rencor, el coraje y las ganas de matar se movian por todo su cuerpo queriendo escapar. Al principio se sentía perdido y sin ganas de vivir pero una pequeña esperanza llegó hacia él al recordar las palabras de ese "hombre".  
Observó su extraña marca y revivió los momentos en que sintió el gran poder que rápidamente llegaba cuando esta se activaba. Era una pequeña muestra de todo el poder que podía alcanzar, sin duda, Orochimaru lo había tentado por completo y esa era la razón de que ahora se encontrase saliendo hacia una nueva vida.

Antes de cerrar su modesta mochila recordó a su maestro. Alguien que realmente apreciaba y respetaba. "Discúlpame Kakashi, no es que tu hayas sido un mal maestro pero tu enseñanza es lenta y no tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo.".

A pasos cortos cruzó la puerta de su casa dejándola hundida en una estremecedora sinfonía tocada por el viento que entraba por su ventana. Desde ese día, la casa quedó abandonada para siempre sin más compañia que el polvo, la soledad y la esencia de las personas que alguna vez la habitaron.

La Luna lo observaba desde los cielos implorandole que no se fuera pero él ni la volteaba a ver. Podía observar como por última ves en su vida caminaba entre las calles como fiel aldeano de la Hoja.  
Sasuke miraba melancólicamente los caminos que le recordaban momentos con sus amigos y demás camaradas. Varias sonrisas fueron robadas de aquellos días y traídas de vuelta al presente, pero su rostro se volvió firme al decirse a sí mismo que todo ya era parte del tiempo y que jamás regresarían aquellas épocas felices. Miró de reojo hacia el cielo viendo a su vieja amiga pero su atención se vio interrumpida al pasar una parvada rápidamente. Un leve viento provocado por aquellos pájaros agitó su cabello negro. La suave brisa lentamente se llevaba su verdadera esencia hacia la nada. "Desde hoy, sólo viviré por mi odio". Se dijo firmemente.

Caminó por casi todo Konoha para despedirse de su querida aldea, ya cuando pasaba por la última calle que conducía hacia la salida observó que del otro lado venía Sakura que ya muy cansada se dirigía hacia su casa.

"¿Ese es Sasuke-Kun?". Se preguntó mientras a toda prisa se acercaba a él. Sasuke también la reconoció. Cuando la vio su cara reflejó la típica firmeza de aquel Uchiha para esconder todo su dolor. Sakura al ver la situación comprendió rápidamente el propósito del chico.

"Cualquier persona que se vaya debe pasar por aquí. Siempre por esta calle". Comentó la chica con un gesto de tristeza. Sasuke con toda la frialdad que pudo le contestó que se fuera a dormir y siguió su camino sin mirarla siquiera., verla ahí le causaba molestia. Sakura con el dolor que sentía soltó sus sentimientos más guardados. "¿Siempre me haz odiado verdad?, desde que nos graduamos y nos hicimos equipo". Al oír esto Sasuke se paró a unos escasos tres metros de ella, se dio cuenta que siempre la había tratado mal sin querer por lo que no quizo disculparse ni dar explicaciones. "No lo recuerdo", contestó fríamente dándole la espalda. Ella suponía que no lo recordaba ya que había sido hace mucho tiempo por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Con el corazón en la mano le habló de todos los momentos que habían vivido como equipo los 4 y aunque las misiones y el trabajo habían sido difíciles todo había valido la pena ya que era muy feliz. Él no dijo nada y al ver que no cambiaba de opinion le dejó en claro que la venganza no le trae la felicidad a nadie. Esto le cayó de peso a Sasuke y le dejó en claro que él no era igual que ella o Naruto. "Intenté cambiar mi destino, pero decidí obedecer a mi corazón y él dice que soy un vengador y así debo vivir". Sakura se veía desesperada, "Te volverás a quedar sólo". Ahora ella sentía el dolor y la soledad que alguna vez le había platicado el Uchiha. Por su parte, él no hizo ningún movimiento. "Tengo amigos y familia pero sin ti... yo me sentiré muy sola" expresó con mucha sinceridad. "Tenemos caminos diferentes" gritó Sasuke, . Esas palabras iban acompañadas de un gran hueco que se abrió en su corazón. No sabía que fuese tan importante para ella. "Te quiero mucho Sasuke y no lo puedo permitir". Ella le habló de la felicidad que juntos podrían vivir si tan sólo él le diera una oportunidad. Dada todo por él hasta estaba dispuesta a dejar Konoha y seguirlo. Sasuke sintió mucho dolor al escuchar las palabras tan sinceras de su compañera, lo estaba haciendo dudar otra vez ya que la felicidad de la que hablaba era algo que él añoraba desde hacia mucho tiempo pero su destino ya estaba decidido y para cerrar sus dudas lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear hacia donde ella y decirle "en verdad que eres un estorbo" sonrió para sí mismo y continúo su camino. Sakura no sabía que hacer al ver que se iba por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que si seguía caminando iba a gritar, casi al instante él se puso detrás de ella, Sakura quedó muy sorprendida, no sabía exactamente que le podría hacer, escuchó un gracias mientras sentía una mano sobre su espalda. Lentamente perdió el conocimiento sin antes pronunciar el nombre de su amor platónico.

Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y con delicadeza la colocó sobre una banca que estaba al extremo del sendero. Un gran nudo en la garganta surgió al sentir que ya había lastimado a una persona importante para él. La miró desconcertado y muy despacio siguió su camino.

Antes de cruzar el arco de salida volvió a voltear hacia ella "Espero que logres entenderme". Sin nada más que decir giró su cabeza hacia su destino y se fue perdiendo entre los extensos bosques iluminados por su fiel amiga dejando atrás la aldea que alguna vez había llamado "hogar".

Fin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

********Aclaraciones:********

- Yo me imaginé que a Sasuke en verdad le preocupaba dejar a sus amigos y que tenía el propósito de regresar pero no contaba que en un futuro debía cortar esos lazos que lo unían a ellos para convertirse en la persona poderosa que ahora es. Sin duda no se puede tener todo en la vida.

-Los diálogos entre Sakura y Sasuke son los verdaderos, es lo único que copie del anime/manga todo lo demás viene de mi humilde imaginación.

Ojalá que les haya gustado ^^.

NO SEAN MALOS Y CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIÓ xD


End file.
